isbfandomcom-20200214-history
RAW
The ISB RAW Brand is currently run under the duo of jeff_hardy_rulz and nickawesome710. The two are successors to SJDubya24 and Generation-Now, who stepped down due to lack of time. Throughout it's history, the RAW Brand has seen many General Managers, many looks, and was even considered a "dead brand" at one point, when no suitable General Manager could be found. Currently, the World Heavyweight Champion is xtremewwe13. Raw News *The next Raw Pay-Per-View as you know is Unforgiven which is scheduled to be posted on September 21st, 2009. The show will have all the titles on the line as well as a major announcement regarding the PPV, Breaking Point. *Next week is the first ever Raw/SmackDown SuperShow. For the first time on cable, Raw and SmackDown will be apart of the same show. The main event for that show will be a ISB Unification Tag Team Match between Raw's Dark Resistance and SmackDown's The Powers That Be. *If anybody has any ideas for the brand, PM jeff_hardy_rulz. *The Roster section on this page may be getting an overhaul to look slightly like the ones on the wwe.com page. Eventually there may be a transition into a full ISB web-site. Likely hood? Doubtful. *I've entered in the new Raw Shop. How it works is just like in most sports games. You earn points based on your performance in the game and can spend them on advantages, title opportunities, graphic work, and a whole lot more. It's under the Injured Reserve Section Active Roster * -Lex-Nox- * BrenDawgg *dpk-jayohyea * Einzi_25 *EX.e.CUTION.er * Firefly-version1.0 *Frostbiter *freelance93 * HaasGotSkill * hardyzforever14159 * Irish-And-Proud *Juicebox96 *live_4_words *makoncrayley *manup733 *Rome_Leader *Serpent222 *ShellRun91 *StoneColdRaven *The-New-Poison * VivaLaBen *WorkerBeez *wwefnfurlife *xtremewwe13 Injured Reserve *Astus_01 *ExtremeTwist *hassleberrykoala *NHL426 *Punkonator12 *staple_gun ISBRaw Shop The Point tally you have will be updated on here as well as in every Raw thread. However the shop options which could change every so often will only be listed here. Here's what you can buy (the cost is the number of points): Purchase a Scouting Report of your next opponent - 25 Points Purchase a Scouting Report of your next 5 opponents - 100 Points Purchase an Automatic Topic Change - 75 Points Purchase an Automatic Match Change - 250 Points Purchase a Non-Title PPV Match - 500 Points Purchase a Jr. Heavyweight Title Shot - 100 Points Purchase an Impact Title Shot - 200 Points Purchase an United States Title Shot - 200 Points Purchase a Unified Tag Team Title Shot - 250 Points Purchase a World Heavyweight Championship Title Shot - 750 Points Purchase a Match Type Change - 25 Points Purchase a Match Exemption - 50 Points Purchase a Profile Header - 50 Points Purchase an Icon - 50 Points Purchase a MegIcon - 100 Points Purchase a Signature Banner - 100 Points Purchase a SD Match - 125 Points Purchase a Profile Banner - 25 Points Purchase a MITB-like Contract for the World Heavyweight Championship - 1000 Points Purchase a Jr. Heavyweight #1 Contenders Match - 50 Points Purchase an Impact #1 Contenders Match - 75 Points Purchase an United States #1 Contenders Match - 75 Points Purchase a World Heavyweight Championship #1 Contenders Match - 400 Points Purchase a Promo Exemption - 50 Points Purchase a List of Gimmick Ideas - 10 Points Purchase a Consecutive Week on the P5 - 75 Points Purchase an ISB Wiki Roster Card - 10 Points Purchase a Feud Extension - 100 Points Purchase a Unified Tag Team #1 Contenders Match - 175 Points Purchase a Personal Match Choice - 75 Points Purchase a Photoshop'd Feud Card - 75 Points Purchase a Match in Raw's Main Event - 200 Points Purchase a Rematch Clause - 150 Points Purchase a Spot on the PPV Poster -''' 350 Points''' Purchase a Spot on the PPV Thread Header - 500 Points Purchase a Match Banner for your Raw Match - 100 Points Purchase an Automatic Elimination Stipulation - 600 Points Purchase a Gimmick Advantage - 600 Points Now that may sound like great, but now the question is how do you earn those points? How do you get the points to be able to buy the things that are listed up there that could in the end make or break your stay on Raw. Well, here's how it works: *Win - 2 Points *Draw - 1 Point *Match of the Week - 5 Points *Promo of the Week - 5 Points *Title Win - 15 Points *Successful Defense - 10 Points *Lose a Title - -15 Points *PPV Win - 4 Points *Feud Win - 5 Points *World Championship - 50 Points *Impact Title - 25 Points *US Title - 25 Points *Jr. Heavyweight Title - 15 Points *Tag Titles - 35 Points *Battle Royal Win - 10 Points *Top of the P5 - 5 Points *Consecutive P5 Berths - 5 Points *5 Weeks Atop the P5 - 50 Points *Double Champion - 50 Points *Triple Champion - 100 Points *5 Tag Team Wins - 30 Points *Active For a Month - 10 Points *Active For 3 Months - 20 Points *Active For 6 Months - 40 Points *Active For a Year - 100 Points *Defeat a General Manager - 75 Points *Gimmick Match Win - 20 Points *Win a Tournament - 35 Points *Beat a SD User - 10 Points *Beat a SD Tag Team - 15 Points *Beat a SD Champion - 25 Points *WrestleMania Victory - 50 Points *Royal Rumble Match Victory - 250 Points *Survivor Series Win - 30 Points You can earn these as many times as possible which is what will give you a cumulative score. You can buy something as many times as you want as well, it doesn't close on you once you purchase it. This should add a little more "strategy" as well into ISB Raw because when you buy something and you make great use of it you could change the boards perception of you as well as truly leave your mark. Or you can just buff up your profile with a bunch of custom-made banners and images. The choice is yours and yours alone. Welcome to the ISBRaw Shop. FAQ #Q) When are threads posted? A) Every Monday, a new thread will be posted unless I say otherwise. #Q) How do I earn a title shot? A) You can earn a title shot by constantly winning matches, winning #1 contenders matches, and even beating a current champion. #Q) Will there be rest periouds? A) Every once in a while, everyone will receive a week off to relax. You can also ask for a week off at anytime. #Q) How many points do I earn/lose when I win/lose a match? A) When you win, you'll earn a +1. In rare cases, you can receive a +2. As for losing, you'll receive a -1. If you no show a match, you'll receive a -2. If you no show constantly, you will be suspended. If you're a title holder and constantly no show, you may be stripped of your title. If you no-show a promo you will get a -1. If you do let me know early enough in the week that you will not be able to make your match or your promo you could avoid these penalties because I'm usually pretty nice about it. #Q) SmackDown has trophies, what is Raw going to get? Well since people seem to enjoy the ISB as a videogame, there is going to be a marketplace styled set-up where you earn points throughout your ISB career. These things will help you purchase things such as scouting reports, topic changes, graphic prizes, among other things. ISB Raw PPV Schedule *Unforgiven (September 21st) *Breaking Point (October 26th) *Survivor Series (November) *New Years Revolution: All Out War (January 4th, 2010) *Royal Rumble (January) *WrestleMania IV (March) *Backlash (April) *eXtreme Rules (June) *SummerSlam (August) Related Links *ISB SmackDown *ISB WrestleMania *jeff_hardy_rulz *nickawesome710